Here with me
by LSA Smith
Summary: Misono ingin egois dan lebih memilih Lilly daripada Mahiru dan yang lain / Lilly X Misono / YAOI SHOUNEN AI / ONESHOT !


Kediaman megah Arisuin lengang , beberapa ruangan besar yang sebelumnya berisi banyak mainan dan crayon berubah menjadi bersih. Dua gadis kembar yang selalu berjalan kesana-kesini mengikuti Tuan Muda bungsu Arisuin juga tak terlihat

Bungsu Arisuin membuka matanya, ia merasakan hangatnya matahari menyentuh kakinya. Jendela kamar terbuka lebar, seakan si bungsu menunggu seseorang datang menyusup ke kamarnya

"Lilly !"

Hening

"Lilly ! !"

Sembari mengusap wajah kesal, si bungsu memekik untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Oy ! Lilly ! !"

Kini berubah menjadi teriakan,

"SNOW LILLY ! !"

Berubah menjadi pekikan, sedetik setelahnya makhluk tinggi berjubah biru dengan topeng dan kotak-kotak diatas kepalanya berdiri disisi ranjang Sang Bungsu Arisuin

"Misono-sama, tolong jangan berisik. Ini masih pagi" keluhnya, meski begitu ia membantu Misono—sang bungsu Arisuin bangun dan bersandar ke head board. Selimut dan guling yang sudah berserakan dilantai pun dipungut, diletakkan disisi tubuh mungil Misono.

"Aku memanggil Lilly ! Kenapa kau yang datang ? !" sentak Misono pada makhluk tinggi itu, si makhluk tinggi hanya menghela nafas—lalu berucap dengan suara lirih,

"Misono-sama, tolong tenangkan diri anda"

 **BRAK** !

Entah apa Misono tak tahu, ia hanya melempar apa yang bisa ia pegang disekitarnya.

"AKU MAU LILLY ! ! !"

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar oleh Misono, "Ohayou ~ Mi-chan ~"

Suara ini ...

"Mau apa kau hah ? ! Datang ingin mengejekku ?" Misono kembali melontarkan serangkaian kalimat penuh kemarahan.

"Pergi sana ! Aku mau Lilly ! Oy ! ! Lilly ! !"

Pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke kamar bungsu Arisuin itu mengulas senyum pedih, surai pirangnya ia sisir kebelakang.

"Jeje , kau bisa menyambut tamu kita—biar aku yang mengurus Misono~" ucapnya pada si makhluk tinggi, dan dalam sekejab makhluk itu sudah menghilang dari sana.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tulus ke Misono, meski ia tahu Misono tak akan melihat itu semua. Ia meletakkan senampan sarapan di ranjang si bungsu,

"Ne, Mi-chan ~ Pagi ini aku yang akan menyuapimu ok ?" ucapnya dengan nada riang, Misono membuang muka sebagai respon,

"Jangan sok menulikan pendengaran. Bukankah udah ku bilang aku mau LILLY ? ! Panggilkan Lilly !" hardik Misono keras. Pemuda pirang itu mengulas senyum pedih kali ini, ujung jari Misono yang mengacung ke pintu ia raih lalu ia genggam,

"Mi-chan—"

"LILLY ! ! OY SNOW LILLY ! !" pekik Misono semakin keras, mengabaikan kedua tangannya yang ditahan oleh si pemuda—agar tak melempar apapun lagi.

"LILLY ! !"

"LILLY ! !"

"LILLY ! ! ! !"

Tubuh mungil Misono meringkuk dalam pelukan si pemuda pirang, matanya mengalirkan air bening, suaranya semakin terpekik keras, seakan ingin seluruh rumah besar itu bisa mendengarkannya.

"Misono , tenangkan dirimu ~" bisik si pemuda pirang. Tangannya mengelus punggung kecil Misono.

"Misono tenanglah, kumohon ~" lirihnya sambil memeluk si bungsu lebih erat.

"LILLY ! !"

"LILLY ! !"

"LILLYYYYYYY ! ! ! ! !"

Bukan teriakan melainkan pekikan serak—raungan sedih karena ia hanya semakin membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Ia tahu , lilly tidak akan menjawabnya—namun dia tak mau berhenti memanggil.

"Lilly ! ! !"

"Lilly ~ ~ "

Panggilannya semakin melemah, ia mengeratkan genggaman di sisi kemeja si pemuda pirang,

"Lilly ~"

Setelahnya, ia hanya bisa menangis. Si pemuda pirang pun hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala si bungsu pelan penuh sayang.

Di sisi pintu, beberapa anak laki-laki lain terdiam. Sorot mata mereka menyiratkan kepedulian akan sahabat mungil mereka.

"Mahiru- _aniki_ , apa tidak sebaiknya kita menghiburnya ? Membawa nya jalan-jalan dan membeli jajanan mungkin ~"

Mahiru—anak lelaki bersurai coklat dan terlihat paling pendek diantara yang lain memutar mata ke anak lelaki tinggi yang barusan bicara padanya.

"Tetsu, tidak se-simple itu." Mahiru menghela nafas, dasar anak SMP—batinnya.

Seekor kelelawar hingga di bahu Tetsu, dan berubah menajdi makhluk kecil berjubah hitam dan mengenakan high-cap. "Yare Yare , ini mengherankan. Kenapa ingatan Misono selalu kembali lagi setelah semalam ?" keluh makhluk itu. Tetsu meraihnya, dalam telapak tangan Tetsu, makhluk itu terlihat semakin kecil,

"Hugh, kau darimana ? Rumah Misono itu luas, aku tak mau kau hilang." Ucapnya pelan dengan nada polos. Kucing diatas kepala Mahiru mendengus mendengar ucapan pemuda tinggi itu,

"Mahiru ~ ~ lapar ~ ayo pulang ~ ~" rengeknya sembari menyentuhkan _paw_ kecilnya ke dahi Mahiru.

"kuro ~ diamlah sebentar. Kita kesini untuk membantu Mikuni-san ~"

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" suara Makhluk tinggi yang tadi dipanggil Jeje mengejutkan anak-anak itu. Kuro menguap malas, "Haaa, kau masih saja semenakutkan itu."

Jeje membungkuk kecil, "Nii juga, tetap semalas itu"

Mahiru meraih Kuro dan kini mendekapnya di dada, "Kuro, kau benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat Eve lupa akan Servampnya yang sudah mati ?"

.

.

.

 _Servamp - LilyMisono FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Misono Arisuin  
_

 _Snow Lilly / All of Love_

 _Pair :_ _ **Lilly X Misono  
**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._ ** _SERVAMP (C) Strike Tanaka  
_**

 _Warning :_ _ **YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typo(s)  
**_

 _Rate Fic : T+ /?  
_

 _Genre :_ _ **(i hope it can be) eum.. Drama ?  
**_

 _Lenght : Oneshoot_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"Saya terlalu ngebet buat bikin Lilly X Misono T^T maaf abal-abal ~ ^^_ _ **Happy reading**_

* * *

 _ **Here, with me  
**_

* * *

Siang datang namun cuaca semakin mendung, Mahiru duduk disamping Litch yang minum teh dengan santai—meski dikakinya terkulai Lawless yang tertawa terbahak

 _Servamp masokis ya ..._ , batin Mahiru melihat Lawless hanya tertawa saat Litch menginjak punggungnya.

"Mahiru-kun , apa kau tahu bagaimana Misono bisa bertemu Servamp nya ?" tanya Litch tiba-tiba, Mahiru menggeleng,

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Litch menghela nafas pendek, lalu melempar lirikan tajam ke Mahiru,

"Mungkin dari situ kita bisa membuatnya lupa ingatan. Lupa jika ia pernah menemukan seorang Servamp." Ucap Litch. Lawless mengangkat tangannya,

"Lagipula, kenapa kalian ribut sekali ingin membantunya ? Menyusahkan ~ Aww !" Mahiru meringis melihat Litch menginjak kepala Lawless—tanpa perasaan .

Mahiru menatap keluar jendela, ah—benar juga , mungkin dengan mencari tahu awal pertemuan Misono dan Lilly mereka bisa membantu Misono melupakan Servamp bungsu itu.

Litch menghela nafas—kali ini terasa berat, bahkan Lawless langsung mendongak dan mengernyit

Evenya belum pernah menghela nafas seperti itu.

Mahiru menatapnya, "Litch-san ? Kau kenapa ?"

Litch menatap keluar jendela, ke hamparan langit yang semakin menggelap.

"Seaneh dan se-berdosa apapun Servamp mu ... saat kau berpisah dengannya—rasanya pasti menyakitkan."

.

.

.

Mikuni—pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi menemani Misono , ia tersenyum. Terkikik kecil melihat bagaimana adik kecilnya ini tertidur sembari memeluk gulingnya erat.

"Lilly ~ heumm~ ~" gigau nya pelan. Mikuni hanya bisa mengulum senyum sedih. Tak lama ia membereskan peralatan makan Misono dan beranjak keluar.

Selang beberapa detik, seekor kupu-kupu cantik memasuki kamar. Kilau merahmudanya mengisi kamar itu—menutupi setiap jengkal dinding, dan lantai. Membentuk lautan _glitter_ hingga menutupi ranjang Misono.

Kupu-kupu itu mendekati surai keunguan Misono dan hinggap disana, dalam waktu sepersekian detik ia berubah.

Menjadi seorang pria jangkung bersurai blonde sebahu, bibir tipisnya melengkung manis. Lengan kurusnya membingkai tubuh mungil Misono, membiarkan punggung kecil itu menyentuh dada telanjangnya.

"Misono-kun, oyasumi~ "

.

.

.

Hugh—kelelawar kecil itu menghentikan kunyahan pie apelnya dan mendorong jauh tangan Tetsu yang akan kembali menyuapinya.

"Aku merasakan ... All of Love disini..." ucapnya. Mata kecilnya menatap ke para Eve dan Servamp didepannya. Mikuni yang pertama merespon,

"Aku dan Jeje juga selalu merasakan hal itu, tapi saat aku langsung kekamar Misono. Tidak ada apapun disana. Hawa All of Love masih terasa namun ia tak ada disetiap sudut rumah ini." Sahutnya, ia menatap Jeje yang mengangguk membenarkan.

Litch menaikan satu alisnya, "Hawa keberadaan All of Love terasa , namun ia tak ada dimana pun ? Bahkan Servamp tak bisa mendeteksinya ?"

Lawless yang berbentuk landak langsung melompat kepangkuan Litch, "Saa saaa, Tenshin-chan, ayo bawa aku—awwww ~ ~" dengan cepat Litch menepis kasar landak itu,

"Menjauh dariku Tikus sialan."

Mahiru tertawa kering, "Dia landak bukan Tikus."

Litch mengibaskan tangan, "Sama saja" lalu menatap Jeje—servamp Kedengkian itu juga terlihat menatapnya,

"Seharusnya ... dia ada disini kan?" tanyanya, Jeje hanya mengangguk. Litch menatap tajam makanan dihadapannya,

"Pasti ada suatu trik ..." gumamnya. Mahiru terdiam seakan teringat sesuatu. Tak lama ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan besar millik Arisuin itu.

"ITU DIA ! Trik !" Mahiru menatap Mikuni, "Mikuni-san , bukankah setiap Servamp punya kekuatan unik ?" Mikuni hanya menggangguk,

Mahiru mengepalkan tangan, "Yosh ! berarti benar." Semua mengernyit, Kuro yang berbentuk Kucing melompat ke bahu Mahiru,

"Apa maksudmu ? Jangan membuat bingung"

Mahiru tersenyum, "Kuro, tidakkah kau ingat Lilly pernah menyelamatkan kita dari Tsubaki menggunakan Ilusi ?"

Semua langsung berdiri , "ITU DIAAA ! ! ! ILUSII ! !"

.

.

.

Misono bergerak pelan dari tidurnya, ia merasa sedikit gerah—namun ada tangan yang terasa dingin yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Heum, Lilly ~ ?" lirih Misono, ada satu kekehan familiar terdengar telinganya,

"Ne, Misono-kun" jawab suara itu. Satu kecupan hinggap di telinganya, lalu kelehernya—mengendus pelan dan mengecup sesekali. Misono menggeliat, ia gerakan tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya—dan ia merasa tangannya bertemu badan yang dingin—namun ... sekali lagi familiar.

"L-lilly ... ?" Misono sedikit terperangah, ia meraba lengan kurus Lilly—dan naik ke bahu. Ia bisa mendengar Lilly bergumam menjawabnya,

"Ne ~"

Suara manja itu, Misono menggigit bibir.

Apa dia sudah benar-benar tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Lilly pergi ?

Hingga memimpikan dirinya dan Lilly bergelung dalam satu ranjang seperti ini ?

Dasar rendahan !

Misono mengumpat dirinya sendiri, ia tetap memejamkan mata. Tak menggubris permintaan Lilly yang kini berada diatasnya—tubuh jangkung itu memerangkapnya.

"Misono, ku mohon buka matamu ~ Lihat aku ~" permintaan itu serasa mengiris tangan Misono—mengingatkan akan kejadian keji dan menyakitkan. Bahkan rasa-rasanya bekas-bekas luka ditubuh Misono kembali terbuka dan berdarah,

Gambaran Sakuya menebaskan gergajinya ke tubuh jangkung Lilly tiba-tiba terlihat dalam kegelapan dihadapan Misono.

Sialan !

Misono meringkuk, mengabaikan Lilly yang berusaha membuatnya menghadap ke Servamp terakhir itu.

"Misono-kun , kumohon—waktuku tak banyak ~"

Rengekan Lilly membuat Misono terpaku, ia menangis dalam diam—kenapa ?

Kenapa Lilly terus-terusan memintanya membuka mata ?

Apa servamp mesum itu lupa jika tak peduli meski misono membuka mata yang bisa dilihat hanyalah kegelapan ?

Apa Lilly lupa bagaimana dengan kejamnya Sakuya mengiriskan sebuah pisau ke kedua belah mata Misono ?

"Misono, percaya padaku ~ buka matamu ~"

Misono menggenggam lengan atas Lilly—uh, Lilly sedikit lebih berisi ternyata ~

Ia membuka kelopak matanya pelan,

Cahaya silau yang menyambunya membuatnya kaget, "L-Lilly !" ia terpekik, Lilly terlihat tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap dahi Misono,

"Tenanglah , aku ada disini~"

Ya ,

Dia benar-benar ada

Lilly benar-benar ada dihadapan Misono

Muka yang selalu terlihat tersenyum itu ada didepannya, dan mendekat—

Chu!

Kecupan itu terasa dingin dan tak nyata—Misono tersenyum pahit.

Jelas ini semua mimpi

Tidak perlu diragukan—Misono tahu ini hanya Mimpi.

Tapi,

Misono tak ingin terbangun—ia ingin terjebak dalam mimpi ini... Selamanya jika bisa.

Lilly melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum, "Ohayou, Misono-kun~"

Misono merasa bibirnya kaku meski hanya untuk tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi Lilly, ia menyentuh helaian surai kepirangannya,

"L-Lilly ... kau ... disini." Misono tidak tahu itu pernyataan atau pertanyaan—namun Lilly tampak tak meributkannya, Servamp itu malah menciumi wajah Misono mesra, berhenti ditelinga—Lilly memberikan satu gigitan kecil,

"Misono, aku merindukanmu. Aku tak mau berpisah darimu"

Tubuh Misono menegang, ia menggenggam tangan Lilly yang membuka piyama tidurnya, "A-Aku juga ..." jawab Misono. Ia bergetar kecil merasakan hawa dingin membelai tubuh polosnya.

Lilly mendengung, lalu menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh itu. Seakan menginginkannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"L-Lilly ~ ~" lenguh Misono pelan, ia menangkup pipi Lilly dengan tangan yang bergetar, "Lilly, aku ingin ..." jeda menggantung—Lilly menghentikan kegiatannya mengecupi perut Misono, menatap Anak lelaki itu, menyamakan tinggi wajah mereka, memberi satu kecupan dipucuk hidung—sementara satu tangan menyusur kebawah

"Ya ?"

Misono menggigit bibir, merasa aneh saat ada jemari dingin membelai pusat tubuhnya. Ia mengalungkan tangan keleher Lilly, meremas tengkuk Servamp itu. Menatap Lilly dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Aku ... ingin ikut bersama mu"

Lilly membeku, apa sifat egoisnya yang ingin memiliki Misono harus disalahkan ?

Misono tidak boleh mengikutinya , tapi ... Lilly tak ingin berpisah dari anak ini.

Misono berbisik pelan, "Lilly, ku mohon ... aku hanya ingin kau ... biarkan aku egois sekali saja"

Lilly tersenyum, menangkap bibir kecil itu, berbisik sama pelannya, "Tentu saja Misono-kun"

Dunia, ijinkan Lilly egois... sekali ini saja. Tolong biarkan mereka berdua hidup dalam keegoisan ini.

.

.

.

Mikuni membuka pintu kamar Misono pelan, ia masuk diikuti Mahiru, Litch dan tetsu, para Servamp menunggu dipintu—tak ingin ikut campur. Namun mereka mengernyit, mengernyit kaget dan bingung.

"Misono , bangunlah ~" ucap Mikuni pelan. Misono tak bergeming, Mikuni mendekat—menggoyangkan bahu kecil itu pelan.

"Misono ~ Mahiru dan yang lain datang ~ ayo bangun ~" bujuknya lagi, Misono tetap diam. Mikuni merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, kemungkinan terburuk hinggap dipikirannya.

"M-Mi-chan ~ ~ Mi-chan ~" ia memanggil Misono dengan panggilan yang paling si bungsu benci, namun tetap saja ... Misono tak bergeming.

Tubuh mungil itu terlentang damai di atas ranjang, diam dan tak bergeming. Mikuni menelan ludah takut,

"Misono ..." panggilnya pelan, tangannya menyibakan rambut didahi sang adik. Dahi itu terasa dingin—sangat dingin.

Mahiru menyadari keanehan ini, ia mencoba menenangkan Mikuni,

"mikuni-san..."

"Misono ~ Misono !" panggil Mikuni mulai tak terkendali. Jeje langsung mendekat , menahan guncangan keras Mikuni pada tubuh dingin Misono.

"Mikuni-sama ..."

"MISONO ! ! ARISUIN MISONO ! !" Mikuni memekik keras, ia mengabaikan jeje—memeluk tubuh sang adik erat,

"Misono ! !"

Mahiru tercekat, ia menoleh kearah Kuro yang berdiri didekat pintu—Servamp itu tampak membuka kedua lengannya, siap memberi Mahiru pelukan.

Mahiru berhambur kesana, menangisi sahabatnya. Litch membuang muka, sembari mencengkeram lengan Lawless yang terus disisinya. Tetsu dan Hugh hanya saling pandang, seolah mencoba menerima kenyataan,

"Misono ! !"

Litch mengggigit bibir, tak tahan dengan tangisan Mikuni. Ia menggerakan bibirnya,

"D-Diamlah !" pekikan singkatnya cukup berpengaruh, Mikuni menatapnya nyalang—belum sampai kakak Misono itu berucap Litch lebih dulu memotong,

"Itu adalah keinginan Misono ! Harusnya kau menghargainya ! Misono lah yang memilih untuk pergi bersama Lilly !" pekik Litch—suaranya bergetar.

Bagai sebuah tulisan nyata, kalimat Litch membuat Mikuni tertegun, ia menatap ke tubuh dipelukannya,

"Apa kau ... benar-benar menginginkan ini semua ,Misono ?" tanyanya pelan.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu meski sedikit temaram, tapi cahaya bulan masih berhasil masuk dengan leluasa. Kursi tinggi didepan meja besar berisikan anak lelaki bersurai keunguan,

"Lilly ! Mana teh ku ? !"

Seorang pria jangkung, dengan pakaian bagian depan terbuka mendekat dengan secangkir teh.

"Kau tidak berubah. Ini duniaku—jangan seangkuh itu Misono ~" keluh si pria meski begitu ia menempatkan teh dengan lembut. Anak yang dipanggil Misono hanya mendecih.

Ia meminum tehnya pelan, menikmati bagaimana Ruangan besar itu hanya mendapat sinar dari cahaya bulan, si Pria berdiri disampingnya—tetap dengan senyum terpatri.

Misono tersedak pelan saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat dan berpindah kepangkuan si pria. Ia hanya tersenyum setelahnya,

"Hmm" ia bergumam mengiyakan saat Lilly menarik dagunya—mengajak bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman.

Hanya beberapa detik, Misono bersemu—mengistirahatkan kepalanya didada Lilly,

"Misono, apa kau ... senang ?"

Misono tergelak kecil, "Bodoh, tentu saja. Inikan keinginan ku."

— **FIN—**

Hallo , adakah Fans Servamp disini ?

Ayo temenin LSA FG-an :D

Saya jatuh ke dunia Servamp- ah Anime musim ini semuanya sangat menggoda dengan Hint-hint Sho-ai everywhere

Baiklah, silakan direview- ingin tahu seberapa banyak Fasn servamp disini ^^

Tertanda,

 **LSA**


End file.
